


The Sparrow's Heart

by sirona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Get Together, M/M, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With 8 sick dogs, there's a lot of vet visits to schedule. Kakashi finds more than he bargains for at The Sparrow's Heart veterinary clinic, ran by one Umino Iruka.</p><p>Contains a bit of fluff, a bit of humour, a rather persistant Kakashi and a baffled-but-appreciative Iruka, a lot of dogs and their shennanigans, some kids, Naruto. No serious warnings to speak of, and most certainly no doggy deaths! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparrow's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #36 in the kakairu_fest. Thank you so much to the wonderful megyal for the speedy and fantastically nitpicky beta - without you this story would be much, much less readable. This story is inspired by and dedicated to the life of my English spaniel Nolly, who passed away three years ago. I miss you every day, baby!
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

“Ready to see our favourite vet, Ūhei?” Kakashi cooed as he dragged the brown bandaged dog out of his Volvo hatchback. Ūhei looked at him askance, while doing everything doggily possible to stretch his leash to twice its length. He knew what went on at the V.E.T., _all_ Kakashi’s dogs did. They felt it was hideously unfair that just because their human had the hots for the vet, they had to be dragged along for check-ups every week! There was nothing wrong with a bit of blood, and scratches and bites healed well enough by themselves! Good thing there were eight of them, or Ūhei felt he might have taken a leaf out of the cats’ book, climbed up a tree and refused to come down.

This week it was Ūhei that had drawn the short straw, after cutting his head on a rusty nail while he had been chasing Biscuit at top speed through the fence and into next door’s yard. The damned bastard mutt had stolen the last doggy biscuit _yet again_!

Not that Iruka-sensei wasn’t nice – he had extremely gentle hands that everyone loved to feel carding through their fur. The pup wasn’t too bad, either – he smelled funny, sort of a musky, wild animal smell, but he was cute and knew how to play ‘fetch’ to every canine’s satisfaction.

Kakashi hummed under his breath as he dragged his resisting companion through the door and into The Sparrow’s Heart. He couldn’t wait to see his Iruka-sensei! Well, technically he was the _dogs’_ sensei, but it had such a nice ring to it! Not at all like people addressed _him_. He hated it when everybody fawned over him; yeah, okay, so he was Japan’s top neurosurgeon, so what? He’d worked damned hard for his skills, but that’s all they were – skills. He could never be sure whether the patient would wake up after surgery fully healed, or not wake up at all. And if he was called “Hatake-sama” _one more time_! It reminded him too much of his father, which was a subject best left well alone.

 _Iruka_ didn’t treat him like that, though. He was sweet and blushing and adorable, but he never fawned over his fame. To Iruka he was just another worried dog owner whose pooch was poorly. Kakashi rather thought he might be in love.

He tightened his hold on Ūhei’s leash and reigned the rebellious dog in. “Come on, kiddo. It’s just a change of your dressing. It won’t hurt a bit!”

 _Yeah, that’s what you said last time!_ Ūhei grumbled, but followed his owner in. It’s not like he would suddenly miraculously be understood this time round! Sometimes he thought humans really were too dumb for their own good. _He_ understood Kakashi, ergo dogs were the smarter species! Sadly, his reflections on human nature did not stop Kakashi from pulling him through the V.E.T.’s front door. Hah! V.E.T.! They thought he was _stupid_ or something! Like he didn’t know what _that_ meant!

“Hello? Anyone here?” Kakashi called out, announcing his presence.

“Oh, it’s you,” was the less-than-lukewarm reception. “Come to corrupt Iruka-sensei again?”

_Ooh, it’s the blond pup! Here! Rub my ears like you did last time!_

“Maa, Naruto-kun, whatever can you mean? Have you forgotten it’s time for poor Ūhei’s dressing to be changed?”

Naruto sighed and dropped into a crouch, green scrubs wrinkling all over, unconsciously following Ūhei’s instructions.

“You poor thing, how _do_ you and the others put up with that pervert?”

Ūhei huffed contentedly and flopped down on his back, exposing his belly; his tongue stuck out of his mouth while he panted with pleasure at the perfect scratching.

“Traitor,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath.

“Kakashi-sensei! How lovely to have you here again! I mean… not lovely, obviously, darling Ūhei is still injured, but it _is_ nice to see you!”

Ah, Iruka-sensei! How could he be so damned gorgeous in those mint-green scrubs and eye-gouging orange crocs? Kakashi was sure _he_ never looked this yummy in his blue scrubs!

He could see Iruka flushing from his rambling; his heart warmed at the sight of the pink tinge spreading over the long scar across his nose and cheeks, the expressive eyes shining with embarrassment.

“Anyway, let’s have a look at you, darling,” Iruka said, and gently lifted Ūhei to stand on the examination table. Ūhei licked his face in greeting, then fidgeted a little before finally, grudgingly, stilling.

“Okay, then. Naruto, hand me the scissors. Let’s see how you’re healing up.”

Twenty minutes later Ūhei had brand new lightweight bandages over his head and across his shoulders, and felt about a ton lighter. He trotted over to a patch of sunlight and promptly flopped over, knowing he was going to be here for some time while his human courted his chosen mate.

“So, Iruka-sensei – new crocs? I haven’t noticed these orange ones before.”

“Yes, they are new – a present from Naruto for my birthday, actually. He said he wants me to have something to remind me of him when he goes off to med school this autumn. Like I could possibly forget you,” he chided softly at the hovering blond, who flushed with pleasure at the reassurance.

Kakashi grinned. “They really suit your dark hair,” he observed flirtatiously; Iruka promptly blushed at the compliment. “Listen, I want to take Ūhei home, but would you be free for coffee later? I want to say ‘thank you’ properly.”

“That’s really kind, Kakashi-sensei, but not tonight. I have a prior engagement. Maybe another time?”

Kakashi was crestfallen, but knew better than to argue. It had been over two months of visits, and he had so far asked Iruka out three times (and had been rejected every time). He was starting to think that maybe he was barking up the wrong tree; but then Iruka would look at him like he did now, all hopeful and guilty and miserable, and Kakashi would smile and say, “Of course, next time perhaps, sensei,” and would take himself and the day’s ~~victim~~ patient home to sulk. At least he’d gotten rid of that damned “Hatake-san” greeting in good time.

***

Kakashi showed up again five days later, dragging Pakkun behind him; the small dog had planted all four paws and his arse on the grass in front of the clinic and was refusing to be moved.

By chance Iruka had been out front and, on hearing the growling and cajoling going on outside, had come to the door to see what all the fuss was about. The picture of the familiar tall man with his shock of silver hair wrestling with the pug had Iruka lolling against the door laughing heartily. Kakashi looked up at the pleasant sound and the corners of his mismatched eyes crinkled sheepishly at his favourite sensei.

“Kakashi-sensei, what brings you back?”

“Ah, Iruka-sensei, it’s Pakkun this time. I’m worried about his teeth, they have been looking really yellowy-brown of late and he seems to be favouring his jaw on the right side.”

 _I am doing no such thing!_ Pakkun growled angrily. _Just because I have a sli-i-i-ght toothache doesn’t mean you absolutely had to drag me to the V.E.T., you pillock! Oooh, shoe,_ shoe _, that’ll teach you to mess with m-ow, OW! Damn it, my tooth! Bastard!_

At Pakkun’s pitiful whimpering and pawing at his jaw Iruka came forward immediately, pulling his lips apart carefully. Pakkun growled warnings at first, mistrustful of the human’s intentions, but at Iruka’s soothing murmur he quieted down again.

“Ah, yes, I see the problem. It looks like one of his upper teeth is cracked, right there on the right; we’ll likely have to remove it.”

Kakashi made a face, but he knew it had to be done. Soon enough Pakkun was dreaming sweet doggy dreams while Iruka effortlessly removed the two broken halves, disinfected the traumatised gum and injected an antibiotic to combat infection.

Iruka stroked the small body soothingly. “He’s so small, but he has such character! Best leave him be until the anaesthetic wears off so I can make sure he isn’t in any pain. I’ll give you some painkillers to feed him, just in case. Meanwhile, I wonder if you would like to meet the newest addition to the shop, Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi agreed happily, following after Iruka not unlike a puppy. Iruka-sensei’s office was situated in the back of the clinic, past the operating theatre and the containment cages. The two stepped inside the cramped room, barely able to both of them fit properly in front of the desk. Kakashi looked around nosily – the room was crammed full of bookcases piled with textbooks, reference guides and paperwork neatly filed in plastic boxes. A large filing cabinet took up a lot of space in the corner between the desk and the bookcase. The chair behind the overflowing desk looked worn but comfortable, seat concave, almost as if it had only ever been used by one person and it had taken their shape.

“Maiko-chan?" Iruka called. "Where are you hiding, sweetie? Come out and meet Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi privately thought that Iruka’s crooning voice could bring out the most determinedly hiding creature. He was certain that if Iruka ever spoke to _him_ that way, he would do absolutely anything he was asked.

A flash of orange caught his eye, peeking from behind the other corner of the desk. A curious eye followed the ear poking out of the hiding place; it blinked at them warily before focusing on Iruka. The visible ear perked up at the sight – obviously the animal considered itself safe – and the rest of the body promptly followed. The young cat shied around Kakashi before trotting over to its favourite human and winding around his legs, purring loudly.

“Kakashi-sensei, this is Maiko-chan. She is about 7 months old, I’m guessing.”

The cat did look older than a kitten, but not old enough to be an adult cat. Her ears were quite large for her head and stuck out in an (Kakashi supposed) endearing fashion, making the cat look perpetually curious. He looked at Iruka questioningly – the pest hadn’t been there last time he’d visited!

“Oh, Inuzuka Kiba brought her in. She was taken to the Inuzuka shelter by a lady who found her stuck behind her compost bin. She’d had a hell of a time coaxing her out, she said; she couldn’t keep her herself as she has two dogs – most likely the reason why Maiko-chan was stuck in the first place, hmmm? They asked me to check her over, make sure she’s healthy.”

“She’s… cute, I suppose,” Kakashi allowed, wrinkling his forehead mistrustfully and forcing his allergies down by sheer will. His nose twitched behind his mask, practically sensing trouble. Kakashi was, unfortunately, allergic to practically everything and had to keep his nose and mouth covered at all times to avoid the dust, pollen and other irritants that turned him into a rather disgusting impersonation of a human being – hence the permanent presence of the infernal surgical mask over the lower half of his face. Pretty much the only thing he _wasn’t_ allergic to were his dogs.

The cat looked at him disdainfully before leaping on top of the desk and into Iruka’s arms. She purred happily when he scratched behind her ears and down the side of her neck.

Iruka smiled softly. “I know you’re not a cat person, Kakashi-sensei. That’s okay. I’m sure she’ll be adopted in no time, though – she’ll be going back to the shelter very soon. Or she _should_ , but I’ve yet to figure out a way to make Naruto understand that. He’s always had a weakness for animals in trouble. He’s become very attached to you, hasn’t he?” He cooed at the cat who _mrowled_ in response, batting at his chest with a white paw. Kakashi noticed that she had white markings on both front paws, making her look rather like she was wearing socks. Iruka looked down at her, smiling gently; Kakashi’s brain promptly short-circuited, adjusting to default.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he blurted out and blushed underneath his surgical mask. Iruka blinked at him, echoing his flush.

“Um. Okay,” he agreed hesitantly. Kakashi grinned so widely that his mask wrinkled, red and grey eyes twinkling happily.

“Great! I’ll pick you up after work?”

Iruka just nodded at him, still blinking distractedly. Kakashi thought he saw a twinge of hesitation in his eyes and hurriedly sealed the deal. “I’ll just go drop Pakkun off; I’ll be back before you know it!”

***

True to his word, Kakashi was back at the clinic within the hour. He had settled an awake, grumbling Pakkun on his doggy bed, surrounded by curious pack members. Pakkun had immediately started recounting his story, by the sound of his whines and growls. Every now and again one of the other dogs would whimper and bury his muzzle between his paws, glancing at Kakashi reproachfully. Kakashi hadn’t known whether to be amused or annoyed at the display – it’s not like he had _made_ Pakkun break his tooth!

His mood lifted when he saw Iruka waiting for him at the door of the clinic, freshly showered by the looks of it. Kakashi had to pinch himself to distract from the thought of Iruka in the shower, gloriously naked, water cascading down the smooth, toned chest and back, flowing into the valley between his buttocks… _Ohgod._

“Kakashi-sensei? Something wrong?”

“N-no! Everything’s just fine! Shall we, Iruka-sensei?”

He took Iruka to his favourite Italian restaurant. It seemed to be the right choice – Iruka turned out to be fluent in Italian and in hardly any time had charmed all the waiters, who looked at him adoringly whenever they came to their table. Kakashi felt a little out of place, and his heretofore undiscovered awkwardness raised its ugly head, making his speech stilted and his gestures too-sharp.

Iruka was far from blind, though – Kakashi had to hand it to him. He knew he hadn’t been especially subtle in trying to hide his distress; before he knew it they were once again alone, and Iruka was smiling gently at him in much the same way at he had smiled at Maiko that afternoon, asking him to tell more about his job. The evening progressed much better than it had started; Kakashi was surprised, but not unduly shocked to discover that Naruto was, in fact, Iruka’s foster son. Apparently Iruka had adopted the boy six years ago, when Naruto had been twelve.

Kakashi was curious; he’d never imagined that a man as young as Iruka could be the de facto father to a somewhat difficult seventeen-year-old boy; had been, in fact, since twenty-two years of age. However, when asked about how he had met Naruto, Iruka noticeably hesitated. He started saying something, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment and simply looked at Kakashi in his usual manner – like a slightly skittish wild animal, wanting contact desperately but at the same time still so afraid of it.

Kakashi couldn’t stand the thought of Iruka being afraid of _him_ ; it tore at his insides in a thoroughly unpleasant manner. So he did what he was best at – evaded the question, even if he had been the one asking it.

“You know, funny you should say that. It just so happens that I, too, am the appointed guardian to someone.”

At that, Iruka’s eyes cleared instantly, and his posture changed to that of an attentive listener. _‘Success!’_ thought Kakahi before continuing.

“He is 17, just like Naruto. Hey, maybe we can have the two meet up! They’re sure to get along just like a house on fire!”

Iruka nodded excitedly, but there was a devilish twinkle in his eye that simultaneously made Kakashi nervous and uncontrollably excited. “Tell me more,” Iruka murmured. “That is such an amazing coincidence; I can’t believe I didn’t know about this!”

“You never asked! I would have told you _everything_ if I thought it would interest you.”

Iruka flushed, embarrassed, the twinkle in his eye swiftly changing to something deeper. “Oh well, I’m here now. Won’t you tell me about it?” he implored.

“His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I was a close friend of the family – Fugaku was my business associate at the time of his and his wife’s deaths. It was a car accident… a really bad one. There was just too much… there was nothing to be done. Both of them died instantly. Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother, was left the sole of-age successor to his family’s business.”

Iruka winced in sympathy. He could only imagine what a blow that must have been to the boys, losing everything that made their lives whole in a single instant. He placed his palm on the table, unconsciously reaching for Kakashi, wanting to offer comfort even if the event was long past. Kakashi seemed focused inwardly, though, and didn’t seem to notice.

“He was only nineteen at the time – far too young to shoulder such a huge responsibility. I helped, as much as I could, but it was clear that Itachi couldn’t look after his younger brother properly and run the business at the same time, even with the board of advisors there to help him. So I became Sasuke’s guardian until he is eighteen, which he will be at the end of July.”

“That must have been an incredibly difficult decision. It can’t have been easy, caring for a child that has lost everything.” Iruka was looking at him in a manner Kakashi rather thought he could get used to. Looking down, he noticed Iruka’s hand on the table as if reaching for him. Smiling, he placed his hand over it, rubbing circles into the skin.

“No more than what you had to go through. At least Sasuke was quiet; I can’t imagine how you coped with Naruto’s energy and temper!”

Iruka laughed, the same warm, carefree laughter that Kakashi had heard earlier in the day. “Ah, Naruto is a sweet-tempered, affectionate boy, even for a teenager. It’s only when provoked that he turns into a little hellcat. Otherwise he’s the friendliest person you’re ever likely to meet.”

“He doesn’t seem to like me much,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath. The fondness in Iruka’s smile immediately lifted him from his sulk.

“No, but then again, you are trying, quite successfully, to corrupt his foster dad. He’s only feeling a little threatened. You should pay him no mind. And, of course, it would help if you’d stop winding him up all the time.”

“I do no such thing,” Kakashi protested weakly. His brain was still stuck on the revelation that his campaign to capture his sensei was bearing fruits at last!

Shortly after, they were ready to leave the restaurant. They both had work in the morning, and Iruka didn’t want to be late coming home. To Kakashi’s delight, he had blushingly confessed that this was the first date he’d been on since officially adopting Naruto.

The waiters fell over themselves to fetch them the bill, along with complementary espressos from the smitten owner. Iruka graciously thanked them and enquired as to the origin of the stunning blue mosaic on the wall nearest to where their table was set. The colours fairly shimmered in the soft lighting, reminding them of a vast azure seascape with golden rays of sunlight glancing off the waves. The owner confirmed that it was imported from his homeland; he proceeded to exclaim appreciatively over Iruka’s excellent taste and thorough knowledge of Mediterranean culture, until Kakashi got really very annoyed. Iruka promptly thanked the owner for their lovely dinner and, hooking an arm through Kakashi’s, dragged him outside to his car before he could snap at the owner to mind his own business.

“Thank _you_ for a wonderful evening,” he murmured to Kakashi when they had stopped outside his and Naruto’s home. Before Kakashi knew what was happening, Iruka had shifted closer and had pressed a heated kiss into the exposed skin of the cheekbone not covered by the ever-present mask. Then, with an utterly smouldering look that boiled Kakashi’s blood in his veins, he slipped gracefully out of the car. “I’ll see you soon, no doubt,” he called over his shoulder. “Or, at least, I will if you know what’s good for you!”

“Uhuh,” was all that Kakashi managed in response. That seemed to satisfy Iruka; with a wink he slid inside the house and shut the door gently.

“Well, fuck me sideways,” Kakashi managed after some time spent staring at the closed door and processing the last five minutes. With an excited grin he restarted the car and drove off. He’d be more than prepared the next time his slinky sensei decided to pull that trick on him!

***

He had planned on going back to the Sparrow’s Heart the very next day, but the morning at work had been hellish and an extremely time-sensitive case had been dropped into his lap at the last moment. He sent a large bunch of tiny peach roses over instead – the warm shade complemented Iruka’s mint-green scrubs and tanned skin perfectly.

He specifically asked the Yamanaka flower shop to include a card, one with a picture of a fat orange tabby on the front and a message: _“Don’t let Naruto near the cat food!”_ He smiled to himself and dove back into the fray that was his department.

***

One of Kakashi's most difficult cases was finally doing better! Kakashi breathed out a sigh of marked relief. The poor man had finally woken up to the welcome sight of his tearful wife. In his job, the saying _you win some, you lose some_ had never been more poignant than when looking at the two young boys curled up at the foot of their father’s bed.

Not for the first time, he wondered if there had been more he could have done for Fugaku and Mikoto. There hadn’t been, of course; he had done his very best. Still, their deaths were like a signpost, marking his move away from the danger of becoming an arrogant twat like most of his peers, or losing his drive like his father before him. That insight was sometimes the only thing that got him through the rare plunges into despair.

That afternoon he was finally able to make the familiar drive over to the Sparrow’s Heart. He wanted to see Iruka so badly! Unfortunately, he was again mixing business with pleasure – this time it was Akino who was curled up miserably in the back. His muzzle was half-hidden by a pair of sunglasses that obscured his eyes, and he had his paws over the frames. Kakashi pulled over and carried Akino over to the front door, opening it clumsily with his elbow and pushing his way inside. The first thing he saw at the reception counter was his bunch of flowers, slightly drooping now after three days in water but still mostly fresh. The card wasn’t there, though. Kakashi wondered for a moment about its fate before giving it up as a bad job.

Footsteps sounded and Naruto’s blond head poked around the counter. He frowned, but there was no verbal abuse for a change.

“Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-pervert is here!” Oh, there went the pleasant impression.

“What is it this time? I swear your mutts are the sickliest pack I’ve ever met.” Naruto's gentle hands belied his grumpy demeanour; he reached for the glasses, but at Akino’s growl thought better of it.

Seconds later Iruka came hurrying out from the back office. “You’re here!” he exclaimed happily. His smile dimmed a little when he noticed Akino curled up in Kakashi’s arms. “Oh. Oh, dear. What has happened?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “He won’t let me anywhere near the sunglasses,” he filled in before Kakashi could open his mouth.

Iruka reached for the shades and the nervous dog growled warningly again. Kakashi was very worried – Akino hadn’t struggled at all when he had picked him up and brought him here. Since all his dogs struggled to some extent when faced with a visit to the dreaded vet, this was not reassuring behaviour at all.

While he had been mentally fretting, Iruka had deftly hooked the glasses off. The three of them gasped at the seriously reddened eyes now in plain view; Kakashi was this close to panicking before Iruka gently soothed both him and Akino.

“Don’t look so worried, Kakashi. It’s only an eye infection. A nasty one, I’ll give you that, but it’s perfectly treatable. I’m going to prescribe some antibiotic eye drops for you; your person can put them in your eyes twice a day, okay? And you can have your sunglasses back for now, but you promise not to run from Kakashi when he tries to administer the drops, yes?”

Akino looked up sulkily, but his tail was thumping against Kakashi’s hip; he relaxed as the familiar rhythm removed the last of his worries. Iruka put some drops in Akino’s eyes, which he didn’t like but made no attempts to escape from Kakashi’s hold. Iruka patted the reluctant dog on his furry head, smiling reassuringly up at Kakashi. Kakashi had to remember to breathe for a moment; Iruka was standing so close, quirking lips so temptingly kissable…

Naruto cleared his throat nearby, shooting warning glances Kakashi’s way. He just smiled back innocently; Naruto’s eyebrows shot up at the sight and the kid had the nerve to let loose a doubting snort. Kakashi wondered for a moment why nobody bought his innocent act anymore. Though with Iruka practically pressing against him he defied anyone to have any sorts of innocent thoughts about the man!

Iruka took Akino from his arms and settled him on the cushion where Pakkun had rested last week. The familiar scent seemed to soothe the grumpy dog; he curled up happily and seemed to drop off to sleep, sunglasses fixed firmly back on his muzzle.

“Where did he get hold of those shades, I wonder? They’re far too small to be yours. And how on earth does he get them to stay there?”

“Actually, they’re an old pair of Sasuke’s that he forgot at my house. His old room is still a bit of a mess, I’m afraid,” Kakashi said, scratching sheepishly at the back of his head. “As to how he keeps them there – your guess is as good as mine. Hey, maybe he’s a ninja dog?”

Iruka chuckled and turned towards the office, gesturing for Kakashi to follow. Seeing that Naruto was occupied with wiping down the examination table, he happily obliged. As the door closed behind them Kakashi took a deep breath and a firm grip on his courage, turned around and pressed Iruka against it.

“You were a very sneaky doctor last week, weren’t you, Iruka?” he rumbled in his ear.

Iruka hummed in agreement against his jaw. Kakashi felt deft hands sneak up his hips and land on his waist, tugging him closer. “What was I supposed to do when you keep your lips to yourself?” Iruka pouted.

Kakashi grinned, much in the manner of a hungry shark. Iruka, who couldn’t see it because of the mask, failed to push him away and run for his life. Kakashi considered, quickly scanning the office – for a doctor as busy as Iruka, it was utterly spotless. Anyway, he thought it was absolutely impossible for him not to kiss Iruka right this instant, allergies be damned.

“That is entirely fixable, you know,” he drawled, fingers deftly tugging the mask down to expose his face. Iruka stared, breathless and frozen in place. The pale, smooth skin beckoned his touch; who was he to argue? His eyes shifted to Kakashi’s mouth, taking in the aforementioned grin. Kakashi felt a shiver travel down the spine under his fingertips, spiking his anticipation.

“Well, sensei?” he couldn’t help teasing. “Are you going to keep me waiting so cruel-“ Iruka’s lips crashed against his, wiping the smirk away.

 _Soft_ , was Kakashi’s first impression. Soft and slightly chapped, as if the man had been talking all day with no break, which he likely had been given how busy the clinic always was. Then Iruka’s tongue touched his bottom lip and he stopped thinking altogether.

Just as he yielded to the pressure, parting his lips with a soft groan, the door started vibrating with persistent pounding.

“Oi! Iruka-sensei! Don’t tell me Kakashi-baka talked you into this! You let him go, you pervert, and open this door right now!”

Iruka sighed and dropped his forehead to Kakashi’s shoulder, breath teasing the bare skin showing through the open Vee of his shirt. “Honestly, I can’t believe I’ve raised such a prude!”

Surprised, Kakashi stilled for a moment; then his brain seemed to catch up with his ears and he burst out laughing, the deep sound thrumming through Iruka’s chest where it pressed to his. He could feel Iruka’s smile against the sensitive skin of his collarbone and, just for a moment, considered never moving from this spot if it could possibly be avoided. The urgent heat their kiss had stirred abated somewhat, leaving his body shaking and still laughing helplessly as the adrenaline drained from his bloodstream.

“I really should have him meet Sasuke,” he gasped; Iruka nodded as he reluctantly detached himself from him. In the not-too-distant future, Kakashi would learn that hindsight is a bitch.

The door thumped again, Naruto’s ranting still plainly heard through the thin piece of wood. Kakashi hurriedly adjusted his mask and leaned comfortably against the desk as Iruka composed his face into a glare and jerked the door open. Naruto literally fell through the newly created gap, landing on his hands and knees. He raised his head angrily, mouth already open in preparation for more yelling when he caught sight of Iruka’s face. He froze, his mouth shutting rapidly with a firm click.

“Um… sorry, Iruka-nii?”

Iruka’s face softened minutely; an instant later his frown was back in full force. It didn’t have quite the same effect with the smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “Why, you manipulative little monster! Don’t you _'Iruka-nii'_ me! You think I’m just going to let you get away with interrupting my first snog in years?”

Naruto paled considerably, eyes widening in horror. “You- you- No way! With _him_?! _Kissing?!_ Oh, Kami, my _brain_! I need brain bleach! Why would you just go and say that out loud? Anyway, you could do so much better than that old pervert, Iruka-sensei!”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed unhappily. Iruka could, too.

“I happen to like old perverts, thank you _so_ much.”

Kakashi snorted at Naruto’s expression of panic. “I can’t hear you!” Naruto yelled, clapping both hands over his ears. “La-la-la! Not a word! No way, I tell you!” He jumped straight to his feet and sprinted out of the office, hands firmly attached to his head.

Iruka started laughing, the usual affectionate sound Kakashi was coming to love so dearly. “Serves him right, the little shit,” he gasped in between guffaws.

Kakashi would have found the scene incredibly amusing if it wasn’t for one tiny thing that kept bothering him. “You don’t really like old perverts, do you, Iruka?”

“No, I’m quite happy with the young ones, thanks. They are more than enough for me.” The predatory gleam was back in Kakashi’s eyes just like that.

“Would you like to go to dinner again tonight?” he asked, holding his breath.

Iruka’s face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry, Kakashi, I can’t tonight.”

Kakashi felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. They were back to this horrid avoidance already? He’d hoped they’d made real progress over the last week.

“I see,” he said dully. “Well, I’d best be off, then. I’m sure Akino is anxious to get home.”

He was almost at the door when he felt a tug to his shirtsleeve. He looked over his shoulder at Iruka’s unhappy face.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. I- um.” He looked so uncertain, just like he always did after he had turned Kakashi down yet again. This time, though, the sting of rejection reached much deeper. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he could keep up his hope like he used to before.

Iruka’s face changed to one of determination. “Perhaps you’d let me take you out tonight? It’s not dinner, but there’s a place I want to take you just the same. Oh, and Naruto will be there, too. I hope that’s not a deal breaker?”

“That’s okay,” Kakashi smiled back tentatively. “Yes.”

***

Iruka drove this time. Kakashi sat in the passenger seat, trying not to fiddle with his seatbelt. He could feel Naruto eyeing him from the back seat; strangely, the antagonism was gone, replaced with a sort of uncertain apprehension. Kakashi had no idea where that was coming from, but it was unnerving him something fierce. He wondered if it was something to do with the mysterious place he was being taken to.

The drive didn’t last much longer; ten minutes later Iruka was pulling to a stop outside a rather large house in one of the shadier parts of town. Kakashi had enough time to wonder just where they were before deciding it didn’t matter. He would go anywhere Iruka wanted to take him.

They stepped out of the car together; Naruto broke ranks and ran to the house’s front door, ringing the melodious bell impatiently. The door was yanked open within seconds and a bunch of kids almost fell over one another in their rush to get to him.

“Naruto-nii-chan! Naruto-nii-chan!” the kids yelled, each holding on to a part of Naruto, effortlessly bringing him tumbling down on the threadbare carpet just inside the door.

“Hey, hey! I’m here! Let me catch my breath, you pack of rabid monsters! Kami, I swear you’ve all grown a foot and a half since I saw you last week!”

The kids clambered all over his prone frame, all of them yammering excitedly at the same time.

“Children! Have you all forgotten your manners? Let our guests at least get inside before you jump them to death!”

Kakashi turned to take stock of the stern-voiced newcomer. To his surprise, a young woman with a kind and affectionate expression stood behind the pile of bodies.

“Sorry, Miss Ayame!” chorused the little hellions, instantly transforming into a group of perfect angels. The impression was spoiled a moment later when they spotted Iruka.

The resultant “Iruka-sensei!!” could wake the dead. They took Iruka’s hands in their smaller, sticky ones and dragged him inside to a chorus of, “Did you bring Maiko-chan with you? Can you look at our hamsters while you’re here? Iruka-sensei, we got _three new fish_ this week!”

Kakashi followed the commotion placidly, coming to a stop in front of the pretty woman. A spike of… _something_ twisted through him when he saw the warm smile she shared with Iruka as he was tugged past her.

“Sorry about the commotion,” she said, turning to face him with a pleasant smile. “Welcome to the Academy! I am Ayame, the Principal.”

“Hatake Kakashi, pleased to meet you.”

“I hope we haven’t scared you off already, Hatake-san. The children get rather boisterous when their two favourite people come to visit.”

Kakashi looked around, taking in the tattered but scrupulously clean carpets, the worn wood banisters ringing the stairs, the myriad doors leading off the corridor, the rows and rows of little shoes lining the wall by the door, the bright rainbow of small coats clustered on the coat hangers.

“Pardon my ignorance, Ayame-san, but would I be correct in assuming that this establishment is an orphanage?”

“Indeed, Hatake-san. There are fifty-eight children here now, currently ranging from five to seventeen years of age. Did Iruka-san not explain?”

“I think he wanted it to be a surprise,” Kakashi spoke gently. “And please, call me Kakashi.” Inside he wondered just what Iruka was expecting from him.

Turning, he spotted the vet eyeing him intently, looking a little nervous. For a moment he considered whether he should feel insulted, but he was far more interested in the pieces of the puzzle that was Iruka finally falling into place after months of constant speculation. Iruka’s invariable refusals to go out with him somehow always fell on a Thursday, which was what today was; Iruka looking miserable yet determined when he had spoken his rejection; Iruka starting to tell him something so many times, yet suddenly stopping with just the same look in his eyes as he had now; Iruka taking so long to open himself to “Hatake-sama”, the rich and renowned neurosurgeon worshiped by his patients for his abilities, and by his peers for his impeccable family background. Iruka must have been worried that he’d stick his nose in the air and refuse to remain friends with him and Naruto, like so many of the doctors he knew would have done. Thinking of Naruto and Iruka’s relationship, Kakashi thought it very likely that they had met right here, in this very house. One day, he swore that he’d get the full story out of the tight-lipped, too-soft-for-his-own-good doctor.

Meanwhile, he could practically hear Iruka fretting over his lack of reaction. Kakashi took mercy on him and smiled softly, eyes crinkling into a semi-circle of genuine fondness. He could understand Iruka’s nervousness, stemming as it did from his fierce protection of his little charges. At the same time a shot of triumph sizzled through his chest – he was breaking through the man’s defences at last! Iruka never would have brought him here if he didn’t trust him already.

At his smile Iruka visibly relaxed, almost sagging against the doorframe in relief. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled when Kakashi walked over to him. I wanted to tell you before, so much, but I- I just-“

“Shush. It’s okay. I understand.” His hand found itself on Iruka’s firm shoulder as if by magic. “Now, suppose you introduce me to the little devils, hmm?”

The look of gratitude and happiness in Iruka’s eyes was worth every concession Kakashi could think of.

***

Kakashi leaned back in the passenger seat, gazing distractedly at the passing city lights glowing in the night. He could freely admit to feeling rather drained. The kids had been wary of the stranger in their midst at first, what with his silver hair, mismatched eyes and mask that were hardly conductive to blind acceptance. They had settled for tumbling all over the floor with Naruto and pestering Iruka for stories from the clinic.

Once Iruka had tugged on his arm and sat him in a soft armchair though, while pressing a pile of books he’d brought with them in his hands, their restraint had crumbled _fast_. Soon they sat in a messy semi-circle at Kakashi’s feet as he read to them of Paddington the Bear, the littlest ones staring at him entranced. Later, when they had been tucked into bed, Kakashi read on to the older bunch of Artemis Fowl and his many adventures. He had often been told that he had a mesmerising voice, but he had never believed it until he saw the older kids leaning against each other, the side of the armchair, and his legs, tranquil and somewhat drowsy. Even Naruto had flopped to the floor with them, sitting still for the longest time since Kakashi had known him, just as enthralled as the younger kids. In the end Kakashi had read through the entire first book all the way to the happy ending before the kids would consent to being put to bed. To his utter shock, all of them snuck back to thank him and ask him to come back again next week for book two.

He had spoken quietly to Ayame while Naruto and Iruka had said their goodbyes, and had been subdued on the drive back. Iruka dropped off a tired but happy Naruto at their house and insisted that he would drive Kakashi across town to his place instead of Kakashi taking a taxi as he had suggested.

“You’re very quiet," Iruka commented softly.

“I have a lot to think about,” was Kakashi’s solemn reply.

“Care to share?” Iruka asked, looking like he was bracing himself for the worst.

“Where to start?” Kakashi huffed. “Are there many places like that in the city? Of course there are, never mind. Are they all so poorly funded? How many kids are making do with the bare essentials? How few get as lucky as Naruto and find someone like you who would love them as they are and care for them better than they take care of themselves? What happens when those kids reach eighteen and have to leave that place?

“At the time Sasuke and Itachi’s parents passed I did think about orphanages, but it was always more in theory than actual consideration. I feel like I have been deluding myself... I think you have finally opened my eyes to the world around me.”

He looked over to see Iruka smiling appreciatively at him. “Not many people know about the kids who are cared for by the system. Not many people care, either. I’m sorry that I assumed you would be one of them. It’s just… we’ve been on our own for so long. It’s hard to break the habit and start trusting other people again.”

Kakashi nodded. He knew that particular issue inside out himself. He hesitated, but his curiosity was gnawing at him much too persistently.

“Iruka, I want to ask you something. You don’t have to answer, but I would really like to know. May I?”

Iruka nodded. “I promise to answer if I can.”

“Will you tell me how you came to adopt Naruto?”

Iruka hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it’s nothing as dramatic as you are probably expecting after all that evading I know I’ve been doing. I moved to this city when I was 21; I’d just finished university with my degree in Veterinary Medicine and I was working for the Inuzukas at their sanctuary as a part-time consultant. I started volunteering at the orphanage as something to do to fill my time and give something back to the community; I have plenty of knowledge of the system, since I grew up in an orphanage myself.

“Naruto had already lived there for at least five years when I started to visit – I think he was around ten at the time. I noticed him from the first – a little ball of sunshine with the temper of a demon fox, so the more fragile of the kids tended to avoid him. I could see that it upset him, but I was at a loss as to how to fix it. He tried his best, he really did, but he would fly off the handle at the smallest thing more often than not. I- oh. We’re here.”

Kakashi was jolted out of the scene Iruka’s tale was creating. He could actually see little Naruto in his mind’s eye, and was almost terminally eager to hear the rest. He looked at Iruka appealingly, tilting his head a little into his ‘cute’ pose. Iruka looked over and started laughing at the pleading look.

“Okay, okay! So, I wondered how to make him understand that the other kids didn’t hate him, they were just a little afraid of him. I couldn’t come up with anything, and I was really racking my brains by that point. Then one day I came in for my shift to find Naruto in the garden, crouching down over something – a sparrow, as it turned out. I remember wincing and thinking, ‘oh god, he’s going to crush it and then he’ll be so upset’, because kids do that even when they don’t mean to, you know?

“Anyway, he was so incredibly gentle with it, holding it very lightly and stopping it from flailing and hurting its bent wing worse. When he saw me, he jumped up and ran over, carrying the sparrow along, yelling that I had to help it fast. I think that that was the day he learned how to be gentle with other creatures, and with the other kids, too. They stopped avoiding him, at any rate. He grew to love animals very much and we spent quite a lot of time together after that. At some point I realised that he had practically moved into my house – so I decided to go all the way and adopt the little devil. After the process had gone through the courts and we had settled down, I opened the Sparrow’s Heart with the money I had left from my parents when they passed. I couldn’t afford to hire an assistant, so Naruto’s been helping out since the start. He’s been really good at it, actually.”

“Wow,” Kakashi smiled, astonished but hiding it. “You don’t do things by half! You two seem a really good fit, even I can see that.” He had had to step up to take care of Sasuke, but for Iruka to take in a technical stranger – that took more inner strength that Kakashi knew he himself had.

“We are. But it’s just been the two of us since, really. When you’ve lost your parents young, you find it very difficult to trust other people again. Which you should know by now. Sorry again. It’s so ingrained in me by now that it’s a real effort to overcome. But I want to, for you.”

Kakashi gulped reflexively. Iruka was getting ready to leave, but he didn’t want to end this… whatever it was. “Iruka… Come up for a drink?”

“I’d like that,” Iruka murmured with a considering look.

***

When Kakashi opened his front door he saw eight pairs of ears perk up and eight pairs of eyes fasten on Iruka, ogling him curiously. Pakkun whined and stood from his doggy bed, coming forward to sniff at Iruka’s legs.

“I’ve never seen all eight at once!” Iruka enthused, crouching down to scratch at Pakkun’s ears. The dog immediately flopped at his feet, turning on his back so his belly could be scratched as well. Soon enough, Iruka was sitting on the floor covered in dogs sprawled all over him. He leaned back comfortably against the side of Kakashi’s couch, stroking warm fur to the constant sound of content sighs.

“You lot will start purring next,” Kakashi grumbled. _He_ wanted to be stretched over Iruka’s lap and stroked with those gorgeous hands!

Iruka’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “So will you,” he promised, his voice dark and heavy with intent. Kakashi gulped reflexively as he bent down to place two mugs of milky coffee on the small table at the side of the happy pile.

“Mmm, thanks,” Iruka purred, eyeing him in consideration. Half a second later Kakashi found himself sitting on the floor next to his dogs, some of which had shifted grudgingly over onto his lap to make space. A warm side settled against his, Iruka’s head lolling to rest on his shoulder again. He stretched an arm over the other’s shoulders, tugging him closer; Iruka snuggled into his side like a happy little kitten drawn to the comforting warmth of the man and his pack.

“I might never move again,” Iruka mumbled. “I’m so exhausted. Those kids don’t half take it out of you.”

“Mmm. I think I’ll bring Sasuke with us next time we go to the Academy. It’s high time he starts thinking of others as well as himself. Naruto will be good at teaching him that, I reckon.”

“Yeah, you’re right. If those two manage not to kill each other first, and that’s a big _if_. I’m sure it would be amusing, in a natural disaster sort of way,” Iruka slurred tiredly into Kakashi’s neck.

“I wanted to thank you for taking me there tonight.”

“You are so very welcome. It’s great having another adult to help out. I wanted to thank you, too.”

“For what?” Kakashi huffed.

“Where do I start? For your patience. For noticing us enough to care about both me and Naruto. You know he’s going to med school in September? He says he wants to be as good as you one day.” He smiled at Kakashi’s look of shock.

“I didn’t do anything,” Kakashi protested.

“That’s not true. You took him as he is; you never made fun of him for being an orphan and adopted; you never slighted him for being beneath you; you included him in your interaction with me instead of shutting him out as if he was a child. He was absolutely terrified that you were going to take me away from him. Instead, you showed him that he is a person worthy of respect just as much as the privileged kids. He needed that.”

“He’s a decent kid,” Kakashi said gruffly. “He’s smart, and feisty, and a fighter. He’s going to make it big one day. But I still don’t think he likes me any better.”

“Oh, but he does! He laughed himself sick the other day over that card you sent with the flowers, which were wonderful, by the way, thank you for them as well. He made a beeline straight for the cat food, too, when he stopped gasping for breath and rolling on the floor. It’ll be your fault if Maiko-chan can’t fit through the cat flap come winter!”

“Cat flap, huh? You’re keeping the pest, then?”

“What, after that card? You bet your ass we are. Naruto won’t hear of sending her back. To be honest, I couldn’t bear to either, not with your card staring at me every time I walk into my office.” He lifted his head from his spot on Kakashi’s neck and looked at him properly. “Which reminds me. Thank you for not running away even after you’ve seen all our crazies.”

Kakashi swallowed, throat dry. “As if you could possibly get rid of me after all the trouble I went through to get you to like me!” His attempt to make light of things was ruined by the croak his voice had descended into. “I hope I’m not going to scare you away, either. You haven’t even met Sasuke yet, not to mention Itachi!”

“I’m sure we’ll both manage,” Iruka said, lips twitching in amusement, liquid eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

The dogs took one look at the way their master was looking at their vet and promptly fled through the open back door and into the yard. They’d rather take their chances outside than be scarred for life by the mating rituals of humans! Iruka watched them leave, bemused. Kakashi smirked smugly, snagged his mask off, threw it behind the coach and pounced.

Iruka let slip a surprised yelp, finding himself flat on the floor with an amorous Kakashi squirming over him. Kakashi’s head dipped to bury his nose in the hollow of his throat and inhale deeply, filling his lungs with Iruka’s scent. He smelled _delicious_ , warm rosemary and lavender traces clinging to his skin from the clinic, and something indescribably _Iruka_. Kakashi pressed himself closer when Iruka breathed out in a long sigh. He shifted on top of the pliant body, making himself more comfortable, and Iruka fairly gasped in surprise as their chests rubbed against each other, teasing his sensitive nipples. Iruka tightened his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders and shifted his hips in response, pressing an instantly identifiable hardness to Kakashi’s own – It was Kakashi’s turn to gasp sharply and let out a low moan.

“Iruka,” Kakashi growled in Iruka’s ear, his voice dark with lust. “Listen to me very carefully. Here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to get off the floor, because the dust is making my eyes run, and also I plan to be doing a lot of pressing against you so I don’t want to bruise that perfect arse. We are moving to the bedroom, where I’m going to try not to rip your clothes apart as I take them off, and then I’m going to _lick_ all along your chest and stomach so I can memorise what your flushed skin tastes like.

“After I’m done tasting you I’m going to slip lower and take your hard, leaking cock in my mouth. At some point later lube will be involved, as well as several of my fingers pressing deep inside of you, and that’s to start with. This is your chance to tell me to let you go and fuck off.”

Iruka was a panting, shivering mess. “Oh god, Kakashi,” he moaned, clutching at his arse and pressing himself tighter against him. “ _Yes._ ”

***

The bed was hard underneath him; if he could spare a conscious thought, he would have wondered how Kakashi slept on such an unyielding surface. As it was, Kakashi was hot above him, naked skin sliding sensuously against his, pressing him down, literally fucking him into the mattress. The weight was delicious, claiming, hopelessly erotic. The slow, insistent slide of Kakashi’s cock inside him had Iruka moaning, whimpering, writhing beneath him, desperate for friction, harder, simply _more_ of the addictive feeling. Iruka strained closer, arching his back tightly, unwittingly presenting his lover with the perfect angle to drive him slowly insane with need.

Kakashi groaned quietly, a hitch in his breathing that Iruka found unbearably hot. He was so, _so_ close, stretched open, filled to the brink with Kakashi’s hardness, his spot ruthlessly battered. Kakashi leaned down and kissed him – hot, insistent, possessive; one hand gripped his hips tight, drawing him ever closer; the other moved up his body to twist on a stiff nipple, _hard_. Iruka arched again, cock dragging over Kakashi’s stomach, trapped between their bodies, slick with precome and sweat; Kakashi thought he had never seen anything more beautiful or more arousing. One final, vicious thrust and Iruka was coming, and coming, and coming in a long, stretched-too-thin moment of liquid ecstasy, clamping his muscles around the steel-hard length still inside him, reaching for Kakashi’s arse and dragging him even deeper inside. His short nails dug into the muscle, almost drawing blood, certainly leaving reddened marks in four crescents on each side. Kakashi squirmed from the feel of it, straining towards his own release, _dying_ for it; Iruka drew the earlobe next to his mouth between his lips, tongue teasing, breath panting into the sensitised skin.

“Come on, Kakashi, come in me, take me, claim me…”

Kakashi stiffened, the words flowing through his mind, sparking a need he never even knew he harboured. He bit down on the firm shoulder below him, thrusting wildly a few more times before groaning out his release, hoping he left a mark that would be long in fading. He slumped over the man sprawled beneath him, bones liquefied with pleasure.

Iruka lifted a limp arm over his lover and scratched at the soft, messy hair at the nape of his neck affectionately. Kakashi exhaled in a contented huff of air, breathing in the scent of warmth, and Iruka, and him, and sex. It was the best thing he had ever encountered; he was determined to get as much of it for as long as he could possibly get away with.

***

Their clothes had never made it to the bedroom. The two of them were still finding pieces two days later, dragged forward by smugly amused dogs to a blushing Iruka stammering his thanks, something that Kakashi found simply too adorable for words.

The pack hadn’t cottoned on yet to the implications of their vet practically moving into their house with them. Once they _did_ , though… Well, that’s a story for another day.


End file.
